Sweetest Treat
by AleksandraCat96
Summary: Vlad is upset with the current situation of his country and people and really needs something to get his mind off it. The solution comes in form of a delicious Turkish treat he finds at Sadiq's home. TurkeyXRomania BoyXboy, Lemon, Multi-Chap. Things will get sticky
1. World Meeting

**Author Note: Okay, this is my first story so please be kind ^.^. Also, I'm doing this because I love Romania and he's been getting so little attention I just had to do this.**

**Btw, Romeo is the human name for Seborga. I heard somewhere that this might the official name or something, but I liked it, it's very Italian, and decided to use it.**

**Also, I still don't know if I should make Romania a vampire or not so you could really help me with an opinion. Pretty please? **

**Enjoy!**

Romania's P.O.V

I'm angry. _Very _angry.

Angry with my prime-minister, with my president, with my neighbors. Angry with the lady from across the hall who won't turn down her TV, or at least change the channel.

But most of all, I'm not actually angry. I'm sad. My former glory is now dust in the wind, I'm everybody's joke and I feel so alone, like I have never felt before.

I glance around the hotel room I'm staying in for the World Meeting. Luxurious, elegant, made for a king, France outdid himself this time, I had to admit. My eyes rolled over to the clock on the coffee table in front of me.

_4.35 PM._

The meeting didn't start until 6 so I had one more hour and 25 minutes to yell at myself for the mistakes I've done in the past that led to this situation. They were many, most of them caused by my friendly, fast-to-trust personality.I've trusted the wrong people and now I had to pay for this.

… But maybe I'm too paranoid. Nobody else seems bothered by the past anymore, maybe it's time I let go too.

I stood up and walked slowly to the mirror, the soft material of the 18th century rug tickling my feet as I crossed the room, from the bed, to the other end. The mirror in my room was huge, giving me a full-view of the disaster I was.

Sleepless nights, alcohol, stress, midnight calls, politics made me want to retreat somewhere in the Carpathian Mountains and sleep for 100 years, in the chilly, fresh air of the tops, near the pine woods and maybe from time to time go into a village or town and see how everything is going. Yes, I was a lazy person, trait inherited from the Roman Empire, an old relative of mine, which also seems to be present in my Latin cousins, Lovino, Feliciano and Romeo.

I fixed my strawberry blonde hair which had gotten messy during the flight because I slept the whole journey from Bucharest to Paris and got a change of clothes. Black jeans, white shirt, my red overcoat and hat and I'm ready to go!

I stepped out of the room nervously; I had about half an hour 'till the meeting so I walked around the hotel, admiring the paintings, the statues. Francis sure knew how to appreciate art and wasn't shy in showing it. I made my way to the elevator and pushed the button, waiting patiently for the mechanism to reach my floor.

"_Maybe when I reach the lobby I will give a call home to check up on things. God, why does everything have to be so stressful nowdays. It was so much nicer during the Medieval Ages or even the 19__th__ century. People were more elegant, classy, well-mannered. Now all I see are ho-"_

"Vlad, are you coming in or are you gonna continue staring at that painting?" a rough, masculine voice woke me up from my thoughts and I saw that the elevator had arrived and now the man in front of me was giving me a weird look, somehow amused.

"What's on your mind, arkadaş?" Sadiq asked as the elevator doors closed behind me. I smiled at the man next to me, who used to be the great Ottoman Empire and even reign over me. Now none feared him or even flinched at the sound of his name.

"Nothing. Reminiscing about the past." I stared at the doors, dreaming.

"Tch. Please don't bring that up, I have enough problems on my head with terrorists and other brats. Back in the days, none would have dared to attack or to even be rude to me." and he went on bragging about himself with me not really listening. He had always been like that. But he was a nice old man, a big show-off, but still a nice, pleasant person to chat with.

We shred so much culture and I could say that we were good friends, helping each other in times of need. Talking about culture…

"Sadiq? Iubire?" a turned to him with puppy eyes. He flinched a little at the appellative but laughed it off easily as he knew I wanted something. However, I can't escape the feeling that I saw a blush spread across his tanned skin.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Can I have some baklava when I come visit you some time?"

He seemed taken aback by my request and for a moment I feared I might have done something wrong but he immediately started smiling and said to drop by his house anytime and take all the sweet treats I can carry. I had to admit I was pleased and really looked forward to visiting him, something I haven't done in a long time.

"Umm… you know" he started interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Da?"

"Ankara is pretty far away from Bucharest even by plane so I was thinking… well… ummm… you know… maybe you could sleep over at my house?" he mumbled, now he really was blushing, which kind of surprised me. Why was he blushing like that? It's not unusual for countries to crash at each other's houses from time to time… Could it be that he was blushing at the thought of being alone with me?

The thought made me laugh which earned me a strange look from the older man but I just told him there's nothing to worry about.

When we reached the lobby I took out my cell and called home. Nothing unusual, the constant bickering between my political parties, being scolded again by some UE politicians etc etc.

I sighed, but managed to put a smile on my face as the lady at the other end asked how the meeting was, if I was treated right…

"Da. Da, sunt bine, Ana. Stai linistita" I tried to calm her down.

"Vlad?" a hand tapped my shoulder followed by a low voice, sounding unsure of what tone the person should chose for the following conversation.

I turned around, I recognized the voice instantly, it wasn't someone I really wanted to talk to, actually, I planned on avoiding him.

"Sorry, I have to go, Ana" I said, speaking in Enhlish now.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine…. Hi Lars." I nodded at the Dutch man in front of me, trying to smile, without looking upset. This man was the reason me and Nikola weren't in the Schengen Zone yet. He'd been opposing us since the very beginning, clinging to every mistake we made to point out our flaws, especially mine.

I didn't hate him, but I wasn't very excited about seeing him either.

"Something happened?" I asked coldly, no emotion in my tone.

"N-No… I just wanted to ask you how are you doing." He tried to sound indifferent but was obviously surprised by my tone.

"Tch. Read the newspapers, any way your politicians seem to know better what's going on in my home then me" I finished by turning my back to him and heading to the bar, mumbled words behind me as he seemed to decide whether to follow me or not. He didn't.

Sitting down at the bar, I glanced around for any familiar faces before ordering a glass of vodka. It wouldn't be nice if someone saw me drinking right before the meeting, especially if that someone was either him, Ludwig or Elizaveta. I would read about it for at least 2 months in the newspapers and give them one more reason to shut me out.

"Finally… just you and me, frumoaso" I said to the glass of vodka in front of me.. The alcohol burned my throat but I liked it. After living with Russia for so long I could down alcohol like water, although I'm not so proud of this.

"One more!" I said to the bartender, a young woman of about 20, with brown hair, blue eyes and a very generous cleavage, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Coming, sweetie!" she said going after the bottle and preparing another glass.

"Second that, da?". I shivered at the thick Russian accent while Ivan sat down next to me, smiling at the woman, trying to look friendly, but scaring the hell out of her, she nodded.

"Ivan, what are you doing here?" I asked absently.

"What do you mean, comrade?" he gave me a strange look, like there was something wrong with me.

"_Good thinking, Vlad. Ask the Russian what's he doing in a bar, drinking vodka…" _I mentally facepalmed myself and turned back to the glass in front of me, only to realize Ivan was actually waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, let it go" I sighed.

"You look upset, Vlad. Did something happen?" he asked, a little bit of concern in his voice.

"_I guess after all these years we really can say that we have a bond" _I thought to myself. It was true, putting aside all the horrible things he did to me and the rest of the world, Ivan was a nice person. Somewhere deep inside, behind the liver, and the kidney, and the spleen.

" You know, the usual". I knew Ivan wasn't the best person to talk to about this matters. It was awkward… Like telling your ex-boyfriend that you're having problems with the guy you dumped him for, and expecting to actually find empathy, compassion and a good advice. And just like an ex, Ivan's words were always:

"That wouldn't have happened if you stayed one with Mother Russia" he said, smiling creepily, downing his vodka and sitting up. "Let's go, comrade, the meeting is about to start" he then motioned to the lady at the bar "It's on me" he said after we left.

"T-Thank you…" I didn't know what to say. Usually Ivan is the kind who, after he drinks enough and, if he doesn't like the people he's with, leaves and lets the others pay the bill. It was unusual for him to be so nice. But maybe it was just my imagination.

Passing through the hallway I saw Sadiq talking to Heracles. Well, it was more like screaming at him but that was the way Sadiq usually talked, and if it were with the Greek man, his normal tone would escalade quickly.

I waved at the two and while Heracles waved back sleepy, I was now sure that Sadiq was openly glaring at Ivan befor waving back at me and smiling.

Now that was strange. I haven't seen the Turk giving looks like that for decades…

The only thing that concerned was that his eyes gave away one emotion that I have often seen and never understood…

_**Jealousy.**_

**Dictionary:**

**Iubire = Love (Romanian)**

**Frumoaso = Beautiful (Romanian)**

**Arkadaş = Friend, buddy, mate (Turkis)**

**Da = Yes (Romanian)**

**Sunt bine = I'm fine (Romanian)**

**Stai linistita = Don't worry (Romanian) [ Literally means "Keep calm" ]**

**I hope you liked it ^.^**


	2. Feelings

That look haunted me during the meeting.

I could feel those green eyes piercing me from the spot he was on. But I couldn't understand why…

During his reign we didn't always get along. Of course I was much younger back then, eager for Independence, not really caring about his feelings; only looking forward to the day I was going to be my own boss.

Now, reminiscing about that day, I can clearly remember the sadness in his eyes when it was decided that I was no longer his. Sadness, mixed with betrayal and a hint of possessiveness. He thought of me as his, as the child he raised and thought would never rebel against him although he forced me to live with him, forced me to obey his rules, to apply his laws, to pay him money so he would leave me alone… and even all this wasn't enough. He conquered me and made me his own.

Now, I was free. But I still felt like we needed to solve some issues. Issues I was too afraid to even speak of back then.

After his empire collapsed, I wanted to visit him, but something held me back. The feeling that if I enter the gates of Constantinople I may not leave for a very long time. This fear kept me home, pilled me up with any news I could get about him, making phone calls to his neighbors to see if he was alright, making sure, at the same time, that he would not find out about my researches. Ever.

Maybe my situation with him was about the same as with Ivan.

Maybe Sadiq could be considered an ex too. One of those you remain in friendly terms with but can never actually trust. I haven't been to his house for quite some centuries… And now I had to go and even spend the night. Why couldn't I just ask him to send the sweets to my place?

After the meeting ended, I felt a hand gently tap my shoulder. As I turned I met Ivan's violet eyes.

"Have a safe trip home, da? I wouldn't want you to get hurt "he said with a childish tone "… or fall in the wrong hands". His last words were marked with disgust and a quick glance in _his_ way.

"Don't worry, comrade. I'll be fine" I said, although I wasn't really convinced of what I was saying.

We said our farewells and I walked towards the exit.

"Hey, Vlad! Wait!" Sadiq's voice echoed through the hallway. "I'll deal with you later" he said to Heracles and made his way towards me. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I have to catch the flight towards Bucharest" I lied. That flight didn't leave until morning.

"Look, I was thinking. Maybe you can come to my house to get the sweets and then go back home, since the meeting wasn't supposed to be over for another two days, none will know". His last words had a dark accent which made me shiver but I somehow felt drawn to. True, Alfred called the meeting earlier because of some things going on his country… maybe a McDonald's offer he didn't want to miss.

"Sure" I said, my mouth speaking without thinking.

"Cool! Let's go" he grabbed my luggage and my arm and dragged me to a cab.

"Wait wait! There's a flight for Ankara leaving right now!?"

He laughed, obviously amused by something I just said. "There's one leaving whenever I want it to. I have a private plane after all".

Damn you, rich lucky bastards who can afford such luxury without having their governments and press make a huge deal out of it.

**Sorry it's so short but I have a lot of things to do (Damn you, homework!) but I'll update as soon as I can. And maybe, the next chapter will be a little M-rated. Kesesesese~**


End file.
